Wavering Snow in Storm and Fire
by bladewielder05
Summary: "Kuryem seems hungry…we should feed him the girl." Akiko, a new student at the EBWA, expected to work hard and train hard, simple. She did NOT expect to be thrown head-first in a series of LP classes or to have trouble in her social life. And she certainly did NOT, AT ALL, expect that her name would be uttered in a prophesy of ice. But, hey, that's the EBWA to you. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Well...this is my new story. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R. And please, please, PLEASE! Do NOT COME AFTER ME WITH TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS! I'VE BEEN A VERY BUSY STUDENT, STRUGGLING WITH MY IDIOTIC WORK! *cheeky smile* Thank you! *runs off while waving DS* POKEMON WHITE 2 FOR THE WIN! *stops* ALMOST FORGOT! *zooms back* You may submit OCs if you want. Here's a OC template for you guys that I stole from MewBladeXxX (yes, she's a friend):

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Main Burst Heart/Main Pokemon: (Choose only one, please)

Pokémon Name:

Species: (Ex. Absol, Abomasnow, Pikachu, etc.)

Special Features?: (what they look like transformed.)

Fighting Style, if Burst Heart:

Other Burst Hearts/Other Pokémon:

Name:

Species:

Special Features?:

Fighting Style, if Burst Heart:

(Repeat for multiple Pokémon)

Personality:

Regular Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Other:

You all know...the usual...Enjoy mi cuento idiotico!

* * *

A New Life

I inhaled the academy yard air deeply. I smiled as I took in the sight of my new life. A courtyard the size of two football fields had gently swaying gardens. Large evergreens offered long strand of shade from the rising sun. a fountain kept the air in the center of the courtyard cool in the later hours. I snuggled in my coat, pulling it closer to cut off the breeze that threatened to freeze me.

I exhaled as I walked through the iron gates. The moment I did, the black, sharp thorns surrounding the yard severed the thread of my old life. For a while, I just stood there, relishing the moment.

"This is my new life. No more boring book lessons for me! I promised myself and Father that I will get here. This…this is my time…this is my time to-"

"HEY! YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the voice snapped me out of my reverie. I turned a guilty face to look at a boy my age walking towards me. His emerald hair was sticking out in odd angles, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His brown eyes, however, were bright and alert. I held my breath as I recognized the uniform he was wearing:

He had a short-sleeved black polo with gray outlines and red tie. An unzipped brown school jacket with a fluffy white collar hung onto his shoulders loosely by his left hand. I noticed how on the left chest part of the jacket had the school symbol and mascot: an Eevee with a Shadow Ball ready to fire. The boy's right hand had snuck into the right pocket of his dress white pants. His pants had three grey stripes near the end of the left leg. I tilted my head at the loose belt he hung diagonal across his pants. Was that a fashion statement here?

"Hey, new girl," his right head shot out and flicked my forehead. I gave a small cry of surprise, rubbing the sore spot. I was sure that it was getting red now. "What are you doing here?" he repeated. I drew myself up but still didn't match his height. How tall was he? 5' 8"? (I'm 5' 4" for those readers who are wondering.)

"I'm applying for Eevee Burst Warrior Academy," I exclaimed proudly. His eyes widened.

"Oh! You're the new student in my class! What luck running into the new kid!" he laughed. I smiled. Despite the flick to the forehead, he seemed like a really nice guy. He held out his hand, "I'm Chao Ngo, a student here. And your name?"

I took his hand and shook it, "I'm Akiko Meishi. It's nice to meet you." I glanced at his hair. "So…um…I don't mean to be rude, but…your hair…it's not natural, is it?"

He smiled, "Oh, so polite! Why aren't the other girls this polite?" He mocked-sighed. I giggled at that. His smile returned soon after, "No, it's not. I dyed it green because I wanted to be a bit different. Some people have brown hair and green eyes. Now I have green hair and brown eyes. Nice, huh?

I nodded, still fascinated with the color. He grinned, "Want to walk to school together?"

I smiled, "Sure. Why not?"

…

I shrunk deeper into my coat as I felt everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY'S, eyes on me. Chao laughed at my embarrassment.

"Ah, poor Akiko. Embarrassed to death…"

"I'm just not used to all this attention…" I muttered as we continued walking down the halls. The academy on the inside was even more impressive than on the outside. The halls were lined with big windows that enabled the students to look outside to the courtyard. The floor was lined with a soft velvet carpet. Already I felt some electricity building up in my boots. The walls were lined with portraits of famous Pokemon Burst Warriors in action. Chao had to hurry me along when I was gaping at a portrait of Ryouga about to release a Thunderbolt in his Zekrom Burst. The ceilings were lined with mini chandeliers, some looking suspiciously like the Pokémon, Chandelure. Some potted plants added some greenery to the hallway. A student bent down to sniff at one of them. She suddenly squealed in surprise as a Bellossom popped out of the pot. It suddenly scurried to another pot and hopped in. The Cherrim already occupying that pot floated out and floated into the one the Bellossom was originally in. The student just shook her head, smiling, as she continued to walk down the hallway. I giggled at that scene as Chao smiled.

Some of the students stood in same groups chatting with each other while others rushed down the room. A few called out a greeting to Chao, who waved back.

"Wow, a lot of people know you," I surmised. He just grinned at me.

"Eh…you can say I have a reputation…"

I tilted my head at that, "For what?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much. Here's the office," he stopped in front of a door with gold engravings of the word _office_. I looked at it for a moment. Then I felt Chao push me towards it, laughing.

"Go on! The principal's not going to eat you!" The bell suddenly rang and I felt the push disappear. "Whoops, got to go. Two minute bell," Chao said. "See you after school?" he back-walked. I nodded.

"Sure. Better get to class!"

He grinned at me before turning and sprinting down the hallway. I watched his disappearing figure for a while before opening the door to the office. The lady at the desk looked up from her computer as I walked in. Her hair was up in a bun, and her glasses hung from her neck by a chain. She smiled at me as I approached her desk.

"You're Akiko, am I correct?" she asked. I swallowed and nodded.

"Yes," my voice came out in a whisper. "I'll like to apply here please."

The woman, Anne Harwood from her nametag, handed me some papers. I stopped her by pulling out a yellow envelope.

"I've finished all the paperwork at home, Mrs. Harwood. I just need my I.D. card and schedule."

Her smile widened. "I wish more students could be as accomplished as you, Miss Meishi," she sighed as she took the envelope. She scanned a paper into her computer, typed for a few moments, and clicked her mouse. The printing machine came to life, whirling and working. When Mrs. Harwood rolled her chair over to the printer, a blue paper faced-down was at the finishing line. She took it, rolled back to the front, and handed it to me. I looked at my schedule for a brief moment.

"You only have one class here. It's your teacher's choice whether to permit his or her class to another teacher for another subject. You can take your I.D. photo after school. Welcome to the Eevee Burst Warrior Academy, Miss Meishi."

I smiled and nodded to her, "Thank you."

…

The whole class looked to the door as I creaked it open. The teacher looked at me then at his clipboard.

"Miss…Akiko Meishi, the new student. Welcome to my classroom at the EBWA. I'm Shukin Sensei, your homeroom teacher. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" he asked. I cautiously walked in.

All around, I heard the students whispering:

"A new student?"

"Nice."

"Think she's nice?"

"She's H-O-T!"

"Shut up!"

When I reached the front, I finally got the courage to look at the class. They stared back and I felt like a Pokémon being examined by scientists. I finally found my voice, which thankfully wasn't quiet or cracked:

"Hi, I'm Akiko Meishi. I recently transferred from a normal school for Pokemon Trainers to this academy. I hope that I can meet everyone and be friends with all of you," I tucked a loose strain of ebony hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, Akiko!" Chao clapped his hands. Some of the students laughed as my face turned even redder than a Magikarp.

"Enough of that, Mr. Ngo. Akiko, you may take that empty seat right of Mr. Genji. Mr. Genji, raise your hand so Miss Meishi knows where you are."

I heard a boy sigh as the movement of a raised hand caught my eye. I turned to see a boy sitting near the window. He was wearing his brown jacket zipped up, unlike Chao. His head was resting in his right hand as he held up his left hand. His blue-highlighted black hair partly covered his dark, almost black eyes. They were staring out the window with a bored expression.

I hesitantly moved to the chair and sat down. The boy placed his left hand near his right elbow, still not acknowledging my presence. I just shrugged at that.

"Hey," I heard a voice from my other side. I turned to see a girl with yellow pigtails in corkscrews. She smiled at me. "I'm Miku Walker. It's nice to meet you, Akiko."

I returned her smile, "Nice to meet you, Miku." I glanced back at boy looking out the window. "Who's that? Something Genji?"

Miku laughed lightly, "That's Haru Genji, the best Burst Warrior in the academy. Don't mind him. He's really cold to other people."

"We're going to the gym to start our Burst Battles," Shukin Sensei announced, drawing my attention to him. "Everyone, file out and go to the gym." He picked up his books and walked out the door. The students pushed in their seats, chatting with each other as they followed our teacher. As I picked up my backpack, Chao strolled over to Miku and me. He was clapping his hands slowly and grinning.

"Simply amazing, Akiko," he laughed. I blushed.

"Shut up, Chao. If I remember correctly, you embarrassed yourself when you first came here," Miku smirked.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that that Shinx was there sleeping," Chao sweatdropped. "Never liked Electric-type Pokemon in the first place…"

"And what's wrong with Electric-types?" Haru stood up, glaring at us. "They only have one weakness and already one Pokemon and its evolutions have developed into not being affected by Ground moves." He picked up his book and walked out of the room. I stared after him. Then I looked at my new friends.

"What's with him?"

Chao shrugged, grinning, "Haru likes Electric Pokemon. The funny thing is, we've never seen him use an Electric-type before."

"Really? That's seems…odd…" I said as I started walking out. Miku walked behind me, cheerfully texting someone.

"Yup, what he uses are Typhlosion and Absol. He's really good at countering his Pokemon's weaknesses," she slipped her phone into her pocket and looked at me. "What Pokemon do you use?"

I looked at her quizzically, "Can't you use three Burst Hearts?"

Chao nodded, "Yeah. Haru has another Burst Heart, but he won't let anyone see what Pokemon is inside. He's never used it before."

"Oh…is this the gym?" I asked, pointing to two broad doors. Chao nodded. He stepped up to the door and bowed like he was some kind of a butler.

"I give you…the EBWA gym!" he declared, pulling the doors open. I gasped as I slowly stepped into the room.

It was a great, shiny room. The school's mascot was painted onto the opposite wall. There were individual squares, presumably for the battles. There were also comfortable-looking benches for on-lookers to watch the battle. My friends and I hurried over to where Shukin Sensei was assembling the students. He looked at us until we joined his mass of eager kids.

"How kind of you three to join us," he smiled. He spread his gaze across his class. "Now…we'll follow our original schedule: single Burst Battles until class is over. Who wants to go first?" he looked straight at me. "Akiko? Would you like to be the first one up?"

I nodded eagerly. This is it!

Shukin Sensei swept his arms, gesturing to the class, "You may pick whoever you want." I followed the arm, examining each student. Most looked confident enough, but only one student stuck out particularly in my mind.

"Haru? Want to battle me?" I asked, tossing my Burst Heart in the air. The boy just looked at me. Then he shrugged.

"If you're not good enough the first time, you won't be the second time," he muttered, taking out his own Burst Heart. I smiled as we both took our spots. At the corner of my eye, the students began to settle themselves down on the benches. Sensei Shukin took his place at the edge of the boundary.

"You can do it, Akiko!" Chao called.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing her!" Miku laughed. I looked over to them and waved.

"Contestants, Burst!" Shukin Sensei shouted. I placed my Burst Heart on my glove. Already I felt the energy course through my body as a blindingly white light surrounded me. I felt my hair grow longer and wavier. My clothes morphed into my body to create a soft outer coat of fur. On my neck were two glass-like bands. Similar bands were on my wrists. My forelimbs had wing-like appendages, enabling me to fly. On my chest was a feathered feature with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. More feathers spread from my thighs. My hands and feet had four, sharp claws. My tail represented an electric turbine and had ribbon-like extensions surrounded by two large bands. My coloration was pure white.

I heard many of the students gasp as I open my eyes. I blushed slightly when I saw Chao gapping at me. I looked over to Shukin Sensei and saw how surprised he was as well. His glasses had dropped slightly over his nose and his mouth was hanging.

"Well, well, well…the legendary Reshiram," I heard Haru snicker. "How nice…"

I looked over to see a shocking sight. He was shaded in dark gray with certain darker parts. Haru's head sported a plume tipped with a light-blue coloration. He had black, stud-like feature at the base of his neck and armor padding on his shoulders. His wings spread out majestically behind him, gently flapping the air. His arms extenuate into splayed, webbed-like formations and his hands had three claws. His body was covered in light blue striations. He also had three-clawed feet and spiked heels. His conical and spiked tail represented an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the outside. I took a step back in surprise.

"You're…" I couldn't form the word in my mouth. He smirked at me with his red eyes as his hand began to crackle with electricity.

"The legendary Zekrom. Surprise?" he spread out his hands. Lightning traveled between them, crackling and sizzling. "I think I mentioned that Electric-types only have one weakness. A pity that you will be affected by my shock."

I stood with my knees apart. Flames began to lick around my lips, singing but not burning. My tail glowed a red-yellow as I charged up my attack. I smiled, "Well, at least you'll be affected by my burns!" I shot the Blue Flare at him, aiming for his face.

* * *

Me: Hey, look at that. Now I can speak with mi characters. Hello…*looks at paper* Akiko, Haru, Chao, and Miku!

Akiko: Hello!

Chao: Yo, Blade!

Miku: Hi, Blade!

Haru: …

Me: *rolls eyes* At least say something, Haru.

Haru: Why should I?

Chao: Le gasp! He speaks!

Haru: How many idiots do we need here?

Akiko: Apparently, at least two…

Me: Exacadedtacally.

Miku: Exaca-what now?

Me: Excadedtacally. You need to learn your ingles!

Haru: That's not English; that's Spanish.

Me: All right then, wise guy. Do the disclaimer in español then!

Haru: Blade no Pokémon propios o lo que sea tiene copyright. Lo único que posee los caracteres que usted nunca ha oído hablar de antes hasta que lea esta historia.

Chao: *cracks up*

Me: …shut up…Anyways, I got this idea from a forum I am currently in. It is called PokePlayers: A Roleplay Forum. You can look up MewBladeXxX and it should be on her profile. Hi, MewBladeXxX if you're reading this! I hope you liked it!

Akiko: What...? ...you're advertising for your friend's forum?

Me: Yes, I'm _shamelessly_ advertising for my friend's forum. Hope you all liked mi cuento!

Miku: And don't forget to submit OCs if you feel like it!

Chao: So Blade can coughtorturethemcough.

Me: I heard that.

Haru: It's not that hard to hear, Blade. He deliberately coughed loudly to get our attention. You'll have to be as deaf as a corpse not to hear his underlining statement.

Me: For a cold guy in my story, you sure are annoying.

Haru: *shrugs* I try.


	2. Chapter 2: FIGHTING!

Me: THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Chao: *copies Narrator from Spongebob*

Haru: ...

Akiko and Miku: You're both idiots.

Chao: That may be so, but at least I'm not the one who-

Haru: *duct-tapes Chao's mouth*

Me: Thank you, Haru! You have stopped Chao from revealing a spoiler!

Haru: ...

Me: At least say something!

Haru: Blade does not own Pokemon, no matter how much he wants to have Zoroark as his pet. He only owns me and the other unfamiliar characters in here.

Me: ...I was not expecting that...

* * *

Super Smash Bros…um…Riot?

Haru merely smirked as his own tail started to glow a light blue. Crackles of electricity were heard as the Blue Flare rushed towards him. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a great amount of electricity. Haru flew into the Blue Flare, ignoring the heat of my attack. The two forces collided and a huge explosion occurred.

I covered my eyes as dust began to fly from the explosion. When I uncovered them, I couldn't believe it. Haru was floating a few feet off the ground, voltage crackling all over his body. I gave a small growl of frustration at the failure of my attack. Haru shook his head as he landed on the gym floor. Btw, the gym floor was basically destroyed from the blast…a little heads-up for all you readers out there…

"Too predictable…" the boy yawned. "And I thought you were better than the students here…pity."

I glared at him. I was getting tired of his attitude. "I don't see you doing anything to hit me."

He smirked, "That's what you think." He closed his eyes and his pulse vibrated from him. It echoed across the gym. Then I felt it vibrate through my own body, my heartbeat pulsing in tune. It sounded soothing, but at the same time, dangerous.

"What…?" I stopped my question. This wasn't the time to start asking questions. Think, Akiko, think…He's weak against Ground Moves! Well, I only know one Ground-type move and it should be able to knock him out.

I started to focus on the ground, trying to use Earth Power. I blinked in surprise. What…? I tensed my mind, struggling to remember how to use Earth Power. I opened my eyes in surprise. What's going on?

"Trying to use Earth Power?" Haru yawned. He gave me a smirk. "This is how you use it!" he slammed his feet onto the floor, adding to the huge cracks. He began to be edged in a yellow glow. The cracks that he created also edged in yellow. Suddenly, the ground I was standing on erupted. I was tossed off my feet and landed on the floor, hard. Being a Fire-type did have its disadvantages…hurt a lot too…As I recovered and regained my footing, I noticed a small, red seal on my left hand.

"How come he could use it but Aki couldn't?!" I heard Chao ask. A lightbulb went off in my head and Miku realized it as well.

"He used Imprison," I muttered. Haru just sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Surely you, of all people, should have known that. Zekrom and Reshiram have very similar move sets. So it pays to know Imprison."

"It also pays to know this!" I spat. Five orbs of blue flames surrounded me for a moment. Then they disappeared and surrounded Haru. The boy stepped back in surprise as they tightened the circle around him. He gave a grunt once they sunk into his skin. Already, a few burns appeared along his arms and wings. He glared at me, measuring me. I just gave him a smirk before jumping into the air. I gave a twist before giving off my own pulses. Haru instinctively shielded himself but couldn't protect himself from the Extrasensory. He glared up at me, lazily flapping my wings.

"A little Extrasensory like that wouldn't do much," he smirked. He stomped his feet and gave a roar. A quick flash of lightning caught the corner of my eye. Before I could fly out of the way, the Thunder Wave hit me. I grunted as the static traveled through my body. A thud! alerted me to the floor. I gasped voluntarily as Haru flew towards me. I realized that the thud from before was Haru pushing off of the ground. The static prevent me from moving and I was open to his Dragon Claw. My breath almost left me as he slashed at my stomach. Weakened from the super-effective move, I plummeted through the air. I could hear the wind whistling in my ears. I was also aware of another sound, another wind whistling. I looked up to see Haru diving right next to me, his claws still glowing a deep bluish-purple. He was about to claw at my face when I blocked him with a kick. He gave a sound of frustration and tried once more. Soon, we were engaged in a hand-to-hand, rather, claw-to-feet combat. Because of the Paralyze status, I moved a lot slower than usual, making it easy for Haru to get through my defenses. Because of the Burn status, I could feel Haru's energy and power depleting. Either way, we were tiring fast, and once we were close to ten yards from the ground, we flew away from each other.

My opponent quickly landed on a tilted gym board, resulting from the explosion earlier. I blinked as eight feathers surrounded him briefly. As he stood up, the feathers disappeared and Haru looked like he didn't take any damage at all. The burns were still there, however.

I, on the other hand, was extremely exhausted. The static prevented me from landing correctly and I fell to the ground sloppily.

"Time to end this," I heard Haru say as I slowly got up. He gave a roar towards the sky. The sky suddenly grew dark and cloudy.

"Careful, Aki! He's using Draco Meteor!" Miku warned. I stood my ground, too weak to move, actually. The static continued to crackle over me as I waited for the storm to come. I glared at Haru when he looked over to me with a smirk.

"Looks like this battle was a waste of my time," he scoffed as the meteors began to fall. I sprinted across the gym, trying to dodge the meteors. I managed to dodge most of them, but one got too close, knocking me off my feet.

'So this is how my school life is going to start,' I thought as I fell to the floor in a dream-like slowness. 'A defeat by the most cold and heartless boy in the school.'

_**You are not going to lose to my brother.**_

I opened my eyes, 'What?'

_**I refuse to lose to my brother! Flame Charge!**_

Without my thinking, I quickly got up to my feet, ignoring the static. My whole person suddenly erupted into flames that did not burn me. I felt the static lesson as I dashed through the gym, dodging each and every meteor. My speed increased with each evasion, and I charged towards Haru. He had a look of surprise on him, seeing how I was able to move with such speed. His expression quickly changed as he began to crackle with electricity.

_**Continue! He's using Wild Charge and it shall deplete his HP!**_

'Who uses the word, "shall" anymore?' the thought just passed through my mind.

_**DO NOT QUESTION ME! **_the voice in my head suddenly roared. I faltered slightly from the shock of realizing that I was listening to a voice in my head but regained my original speed. That small falter was enough for Haru as he propelled himself at me with his wings. I was aware of our heads colliding like two Bouffalant. The next moment, I realized that I was laying face-up on the ground, breathing heavily. From a long, dark tunnel, I heard some rocks shifting and thought to myself that we probably destroyed the gym. I heard footsteps walk steadily towards me. I blinked once as I saw Haru bending over me. His eyes…they were different somehow…

"Next time, brother," he said with a strange accent.

"I look forward to it," my mouth moved against its own accord. No, I abruptly comprehended with a jolt. It wasn't just a voice in my head. It was Reshiram. So that means…

I gave a slight gasp as I felt Haru's foot on my throat.

"A weak girl for a weak brother…it suits you, Reshiram," Haru's mouth parted into a smirk.

"Leave her out of this, Zekrom. This is between you and me," I, actually, Reshiram, spat. Haru, rather, Zekrom shrugged.

"Without her or Haru, we're nothing in this world, Reshiram. Nothing."

"So you say. But they mean more to us than just hosts, Zekrom. I can see that you waste your time ignoring the importance of building relationships."

"Relationships!" Haru gave a laugh. "Relationships only hurt people and Pokémon, Reshiram. They only hurt us."

Then I blacked-out.

…

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in a hospital bed. The room around me was white and the left side of my bed was cut off by a blue curtain. I slowly turned my head to the right to see a pot of wild flowers on a dresser. My three Burst Hearts also laid on the dresser. I saw Reshiram in the crimson one, Emperor in the ocean one, and Rosa in the forest one. Sunlight streamed through the window, making me cover my eyes with my arm. My eyes widened at the bandages that covered my arm.

"You're awake," I heard a welcoming voice say. I lifted my head slightly to see Miku holding some flowers and Chao holding a camera. I gave a grin as I sat up, with surprising ease.

"Poor Aki…on the very first day too," Chao sighed. I laughed at his antics, making him grin. Miku rolled her eyes.

"What's with you and embarrassing people?" she asked. Chao shrugged, the smile still on his face.

"It's fun!"

"What about other people's feelings?" Miku shot back.

"Whose flowers are those for?" I purposefully changed the subject to prevent an argument from rising. I could already see that my two new friends like to argue a lot.

"They're for you, silly!" Miku smiled. She walked around my bed and placed them next to the other pot. Her action dawned on me.

"Were those from you too?"

Chao clapped his hands, "We have a detective in our midst!" I gave a small blush. Another thought came to me.

"Where's Haru?" I asked. The atmosphere changed sooner than I thought as a blanket of silence covered us. Chao and Miku exchanged worried glances.

"See for yourself," Chao pushed the curtain away, causing me to gasp.

Haru looked worst than I did, at least in terms of bandages. Both of his arms were covered in thick bandages. A white headband was wrapped around his head and a small bandage at his cheek. A tube was attached to his arm, pumping in a clear liquid.

Then I realized that he was awake, and that I was staring at him with my mouth open. He gave a scowl.

"Can't a guy rest in peace without people to stare at him?" he gave a slight grunt as he tried to shift his position. I started towards him but stopped. It's not like I could do anything.

"Why-?"

"Am I injured like this and you're not?" Haru interrupted rudely. All feelings of pity for him disappeared as he looked away. "I just am. That's why."

"Not because you're Batman?!" Chao gave a gasp.

"That's getting old," Haru spat. Miku just sighed, shaking her head as the two boys started to argue.

"Some place to get a rest, huh?" she gave me a wan smile. I smiled in return. Then I looked up to see Shukin Sensei at the door with a smile.

"You two are awake. Thank goodness," he walked towards a chair and sat down in it. He looked at Miku, signaling a private chat. Miku nodded and went outside, dragging a protestant Chao behind. Shukin Sensei was quiet for a few moments before beginning to speak.

"I'm rather disappointed that you two didn't tell me that you were holding onto two Legendary Burst Hearts, especially you, Haru."

Haru snorted and looked away, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does, Haru," Shukin Sensei said sharply. "Wielding Legendary Burst Hearts is a dangerous task. People have gone mad when Bursting with the Legendary Pokemon. Don't you remember what happened to your father?"

Haru glared at Shukin Sensei once he mentioned his father. I blinked, confused on how saying two simple words could have such an effect on Haru. I could practically feel the hatred emitting from his body.

"Those people would pay for what they did to my father," Haru glowered. Our teacher nodded in understanding.

"I understand what you're going through, Haru. It's not easy being the son of two of the best Burst Warriors this Academy has seen. But it's important for you to synchronize with Zekrom properly. If not, then you'll be at a greater risk than your father was back then.

"Akiko, since you're a new student here, I did not expect you to know. A few of our students also have Legendary Burst Hearts. They are in the LP, or Legendary Placement classes. These classes are taught by Kiryu Sensei, a good friend of mine. The classes are exactly like the normal ones, except that you are against Burst Warriors your level. Kiryu Sensei would teach you how to use the Legendary Burst Hearts properly."

I heard Haru scoff, "I don't need anyone to teach me how to use my Burst Heart."

"No, Haru. You always need a guiding hand to help you learn how to accomplish something. In fact, didn't your father and your mother teach you how to Burst battle?" Shukin Sensei smiled. Haru kept silent. Our teacher laughed, "With the fights that your parents are always getting into, I would be surprised if you didn't know what Burst battles looked like."

"Shukin Sensei?" I asked timidly. He looked at me, encouraging me to continue. "When do we start these LP classes?"

"Once you get better. I would send you to the classes once the head nurse sees that you are fit to Burst battle. Au revoir," Shukin Sensei waved as he walked out the door. The silence hung for a few minutes before I broke it.

"What happened with your father?" I asked, curious. Haru jerked his head angrily at me.

"That's none of your concern!" he scowled as he turned around to lay on his side. I watched him intently for a moment. Then I remembered something that launched another question.

"Did Zekrom talk to you?"

"…yeah…he did," came the hestitant reply.

"…did he-."

"He didn't. Now let me rest," Haru muttered. I stared at his back, knowing that what Zekrom said had bothered Haru.

* * *

Me: I have-

Chao: An announcement to make!

Me: Hey!

Haru: Get on with it. I want my sleep.

Me: Okay! So...

If there is anyone who wants to submit OCs, I would like some to have ONE! Only ONE! Legendary Burst (please include the other Bursts as well =). I'll also appreciate it if you picked from one of these Legendaries. EBWA can't have all the Legendaries! If you want one that isn't in the list, then you would have to wait for your OC to appear. If you want your OC to appear closer to the future, PM me. If you want a bowl of instant noodles, press pi. *suddenly blank face* …the number you have reached has been disconnected. To contact the bastard in charge, press the square root of negative 1.

Akiko: Here are the Pokemon that Blade would like:

**Mew**

**Mewtwo**

**Entei, Raikou, or Suicune (at most two at EBWA…)**

**Lugia or Ho-oh**

**Groudon or Kyogre**

**Latias & Latios (this one, I need siblings XD)**

**Deoxys**

**Dialga**

**Palkia**

**Darkrai or Cresselia**

**Shaymin**

**Victini**

**Keldeo**

Maximum would be...seven?

Me: *shakes head to clear blankness and shrugs* Whatever the readers prefer. Please read, review, and recreate!

Akiko: What?

Me: Read my story, Review my story, and Recreate OC for my story. Please?! OOO! OOO! HOW ABOUT DO THOSE THREE THINGS AS A REWARD TO ME FOR FINISHING MY FINALS?!

Akiko: How were your finals?

Me: ...you guys might not see me for a while...


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Insults

Me: HOLY CRAP! I'M FINALLY DONE! *laughs insanely* I'M FINALLY DONE! I'M FINALLY DONE!

Akiko: ...

Me: *finally notices OCs standing there* What?

Haru: Mind telling us what you're so happy about?

Me: Oh, yes...I'M F*CKIN' FINISHED WITH MY AP TESTS! YES! VICTORY!

Haru: Just to be polite, how was it?

Me: ...*flops on bed* *buries head in a pillow* Noooooooo...

Akiko: You did that bad?

Me: And next year, I'm taking _5_ AP classes...

Akiko: ...

Haru: ...serves you right. Now do the disclaiming.

Me: *sits up, hugging the pillow* You have no sympathy for me, do you?

Haru: Why would I?

Akiko: Anyways, Blade does not own Pokémon and such. He owns everybody except for some new OCs.

Me: Yup! Thank you **MewBladeXxX**, **BlueBlackFantasy**, **Roxas198**, and **Mewmewmewtwo ** for reading and submitting your OCs!

Haru: The list goes as following:

**MewBladeXxX**: Parukia and Diaruga and Kiryu

**BlueBlackFantasy**: Wendy

**Roxas198**: Phoenix and Alexis

**Mewmewmewtwo: **Setsuko

Me: Thanks again! I'm still accepting OCs! Enjoy my story!

Haru: As if anyone's going to submit more OCs.

Me: *gloom*

Akiko: *whacks Haru on the head* Be nice!

Haru: Screw that!

Me: I'm sad now...

* * *

Class Again!

"Akiko and Haru are back!" Chao shouted, standing in his chair and pointing at us. I cringed slightly at the volume of his voice while Haru rolled his eyes.

"Chao, sit down," Shukin Sensei said sternly. He turned to look at us, "Are you sure you'll be able to Burst Battle?"

Haru snorted and looked away. I was actually surprised at his recovery. I thought that he would take a longer time to heal than me. Rather, he was all better the next day, sitting in his cot munching on some veggie chips. I took three days to fully recover, which caused the nurse to prohibit Haru from leaving until I was better. I think that just increased his annoyance towards me…

Over the course of those three days, I worried that my boss was going to kill me for sure. However, I had received a letter from her that excused me for how many days it took me to recover. I promised myself to work double time to make up for those three days that I was healing.

I nodded in response to our teacher's question, "We're sure."

"That means I can lead you to your new class then," said a soft voice. I looked at the source. A girl of seventeen years was sitting at an empty desk. She had white hair with faint rose colored streaks, and silver eyes. Her hair was straight banged and extended to her waist. Her skin was pale, but not exactly a pasty white. The girl had a frail body shape, making her notably feminine. She seemed very delicate, although her eyes bore into you when she looked at you, sharp and precise.

The girl was wearing the standard, female uniform for the academy: short-sleeved white polo with silver outlines and blue tie, light brown school jacket with a fluffy white collar with the mascot on the left chest, and black skirt with three silver stripes, one on the left side, one on the right side, and the last cutting diagonally across. She stood up from her chair and walked over to us, extending a hand. I took it, shaking it politely.

"I'm Parukia Kukan, a student in the LP class," she smiled. I gave her a smile in return.

"I'm Akiko Meishi. And that's-."

"Haru Genji, supposedly the best Burst Warrior in the Academy," Parukia finished for me. I nodded. Apparently, Haru was known throughout the whole school…

"Have fun, Aki! You too, Haru!" Chao yelled and waved as Parukia lead us out of the classroom. I was sure that my face was scarlet red as Haru slid the door shut. My new friend still had a smile on her face as we walked down the hall.

"I heard about the battle between the Zekrom and Reshiram Burst Warriors," she told me. Haru was walking two paces behind us. I gave a slight laugh.

"How much did you hear?"

"A lot actually. If I remember correctly…our LP gym blacked-out when you two were battling," Parukia giggled. I blushed even harder. Parukia must have noticed my embarrassment because she stopped laughing. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Right, Haru?" she turned around to look at him. Haru scoffed:

"Akiko wouldn't be able to blow out a candle with the way she's using her Pokemon."

"What?" I asked, my voice dangerously low as I scowled at him. Haru smirked at my reaction, which was probably what he was hoping for.

"You were probably the weakest Burst Warrior I've seen with a Legendary Burst Heart."

"And how many Burst Warriors have you seen that possessed a Legendary Burst Heart?" I countered. Haru shrugged.

"There are only so many Legendary Pokemon in this world, aren't there?" he said offhandedly. "I've seen…maybe…thirteen Burst Warriors with Legendary Burst Hearts." He crossed his arms, "What about you?"

"I come from a Trainer's world, so I don't meet a lot of Burst Warriors at all," I explained.

"In other words, zero."

"Don't worry, Akiko," Parukia chimed in. "You'll soon be able to meet six students with Legendary Burst Hearts. And I'm one of them!"

I smiled at her, appreciating that she was trying to make me feel better. Haru sighed.

"And hopefully they'll be better than this girl here," he muttered as he continued to walk down the hall. I glared at his back, hoping to burn him if I stared intently enough. Parukia probably guessed what I was thinking because she giggled.

"I can't stand that guy!" I whispered to her. She shrugged, making it too obvious that she was hiding a smile.

"Most people can't. The worst part is that he has enough strength and skill to back up his claims." Parukia and I followed Haru out the door. A separate building, smaller but equally as grand as the main school building, was anticipating us. I guessed since we had Legendary Burst Hearts it was only natural that we had a separate gym to Burst Battle. We soon caught up to Haru, who was waiting at a brass door. Parukia knocked on the door six times, waited for a bit, and knocked two more times. We heard a lock clicking out of place, and Parukia pushed the doors open.

I could hardly believe my eyes. The building was like a smaller version of the academy, complete with the portraits and the velvet carpet. There were also potted plants and statues that littered the hallway. I noticed that there were only two other doors, one at the end of the hallway and one in the middle of the hallway. Parukia led Haru and me to the one in the middle of the hallway. This door was brass trimmed with silver and opened quite easily when the girl pushed on it.

I was slightly (okay, maybe a lot) disappointed at what the brass doors had to offer. Inside was a classroom that looked exactly like Shukin Sensei's. The only difference is that there were only eight desks in a circle. Five desks were filled, leaving the empty three desks presumingly for us. Parukia went and sat down at a desk that was right next to a boy of eighteen years.

His skin was just as pale as Parukia's. He had golden eyes that were semi-closed as if in a trance and humming to some beat only he could hear through his white banded, dark grey headphones. He didn't look like he had much muscle. Rather, he looked to be terribly thin, and an aura of tiredness or laziness fell around him. His black hair hung over his eyes and reached to his shoulders, and it was straight, not one lock out of place.

A fourteen-year-old boy draped had both legs on the desk in front of him while he was playing a blue DS. He had dark skin and curly, black hair. His green eyes stared intently at his screen, which, guessing from the music, was some type of fighting game (ironic if it was Pokemon Black and White…XD). He looked to be shorter than most people his age, but not by a lot.

A fourteen-year-old girl sitting in the desk next to him was bending over her table, doing some homework. She had light skin, long blond hair, and blue eyes. Young as she was, I could tell that she would only radiate beauty once she gets older. The guys would probably drool at her feet.

Another girl, seventeen at least, was drawing something in her notebook. She had dark green hair that is almost black, purple irises, tan skin, and coral lips. She had a body that even I envied (even though I didn't care much about my looks), and a runner's build, slender yet strong. Three Burst Hearts were strung around her waist with a silver chain.

The last girl looked to be a fifteen-year-old with long, black hair that reached to her lower back. Her side bangs with a bright, light blue streak in the center covered part of her right eye and was as long as the rest of her hair. She had piercing blue eyes, and her skin looked like a middle of pale and tan. She was reading a book with a music note cover.

Everyone looked up once Parukia was seated. I smiled, feeling my face heating up again.

"Hi, I'm Akiko," I introduced myself. The girl drawing stopped for a moment to sneer at me.

"Peppy," she spat. The last girl closed her book to glare at the one who just dissed me.

"Hey, she was just introducing herself, Setsuko."

"And I can tell from the way that she's introducing herself that she's peppy, Wendy. I hate peppy people," Setsuko looked at me. "She looks weak too."

"She sounds like me. Scary," Haru said with a hint of sarcasm. Setsuko turned her glare on the boy standing next to me.

"Oh, it's you, Haru. I was wondering when you'll get here. Took you longer than I thought," she smirked. Haru shrugged, a bored expression on his face.

"It only took me so long because I couldn't decide which one was worst: being in that old, boring classroom or being in this classroom with a bunch of Burst Warrior wusses."

Setsuko stood up from her chair and walked over to him. She grabbed him by his collar. Haru just stared at her, seemingly bored out of his skull.

"Say that to my face, if you dare," she purred. Haru returned a smirk.

"Burst…Warrior…Wuss," he said, slowly and distinctively. Setsuko gave a smile devoid of any humor.

"You just crossed the line," she snarled as she Bursted. Setsuko's hair turned purple, purple ears sprouted from her head, and she grew a tail. A mask covered the top half of her face, and her clothes were replaced with a skin-tight purple bodysuit. She threw Haru with incredible strength, breaking one of the walls.

"Haru!" the cry was ripped from me before I could stop it. All I could see was dust and rubble from the broken war. I was startled to hear a roar, and Haru rammed into Setsuko in his Zekrom Burst. Setsuko flew across the room, the other students ducking their heads to avoid any damage.

The girl stopped herself from smashing into the wall by using her psychic powers, smirking from ear to ear. "You need to do better than that!" she clenched her fist, which immediately became encased in ice. Leaning forward slightly, she flew towards Haru, punching him in the stomach. Haru grunted at the pain, but he leaned over and crunched her shoulder. Setsuko bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

The boy began to crackle with electricity. Without letting his opponent go, he released a Thunderbolt. The close-range attack along with the super-effective Crunch was too much. Setsuko screamed bloody murder, trying to wrestle her way out of Haru's fangs.

Abruptly, everything slowed down, as if in a dream. Even my heartbeat sounded slow. I twisted my neck to see the boy with headphones in his Burst. A chest plate covered the top half of his body, with a dark sapphire gem set in the middle that sparkled slightly. A Dialga shaped helmet covered his head and jawline. He had a single diamond shaped armored piece on the thighs of his dark blue jumpsuit that glowed with neon lines. Heavy cuffs of steel wrapped around his wrists and ankles, although it didn't seem to slow him down one bit. Three curved steel claws extended off the wrist cuffs and curve over his hands for a slashing ability.

He dashed into the fight without the slowness everyone else was feeling. He slashed at Haru's face, prompting the boy to release his jaws from the girl's shoulder. At the same time, the Dialga Burst Warrior yanked Setsuko away from Haru. He floated backwards, pulling the girl with him. He performed all of his actions in about seven seconds.

That's when I felt that I could move at my normal speed once more. Haru sensed it too. He glared at the Dialga Burst and Setsuko while wiping away the skin and blood from his mouth. Setsuko glared back, alternating her victims from Haru and the other boy.

"Why did you stop me, Dia?!" Setsuko growled. Dia shrugged.

"You both know that you're prohibited from Burst Battling until the teacher gets here. I was just stopping the both of you from getting in trouble."

"As if she needs any help to get in trouble," Haru snarled.

"You bastard!" Setsuko threw a Shadow Ball towards Haru. The Zekrom Burst Warrior crossed his arms in an X to stop the attack. The attack never came, however, as Parukia stopped it with a simple Dragon Claw. She stared blankly at Setsuko, shaking her hands to clear the murky energy from her claws.

"I suggest you both stop fighting each other right now, or else-."

"You guys get in trouble," announced a stern voice. Every student's attention was drawn to the woman leaning against the doorway.

Her long, dark purple hair hung loose down to her shoulder blades. She glared at us with bright, golden eyes that had black eye shadow as she walked into the room. She stopped at the teacher's desk and straightened out her dark grey hoodie over her skin-tight, dark blue, long sleeve shirt.

"LP Burst Battles are prohibited unless they are taken place in the gym," the teacher scolded.

Setsuko pointed to Haru, "He was the one who started it, Kiryu Sensei."

"Hello, Kiryu Sensei," Haru inclined his head slightly. Our teacher switched her glare from the class to Haru.

"You've only been in my class for a few minutes and already you're causing trouble with your arrogance. I liked you better when you were younger."

"Wait, you know him, Kiryu Sensei?" the boy with the DS asked.

"Did you realize how stupid that sounded, Phoenix?" Kiryu Sensei shot back. Phoenix shrunk back in his chair. The teacher rubbed her eyes, "Yes, I know him. He's the son of one of my friends. Like father, like son, I guess…" her eyes scouted the room, finally settling on the Burst warriors.

"Why are you all still standing in your Bursts?!"

The four students immediately revoked their Bursts. I noticed how hard Haru was breathing, his brow glistening with sweat. Setsuko seemed to notice it as well:

"What's wrong? Tired from a small bout like that? You won't last ten seconds in this class."

"Enough, Setsuko," Kiryu Sensei rebuked. The girl clamped her mouth shut but continued to glare at Haru. The boy paid no attention as he steadied himself by placing a hand on a desk. "You got the Old Man to cure you, huh?" our teacher had a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"That's none of your concern," Haru scowled. He stiffened with a pained expression, holding his stomach as if he was going to throw up.

"Hey, Haru. Do you need to go to the nurse?" I was surprised that I would even suggest that. But…he looked really weak and tired, as if he shouldn't even be up.

Haru glared at me with more hatred than I've seen before. "I don't need anyone's help. Especially not yours," he snapped, sitting in a chair. The silence after his retort was almost unbearable. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, causing me to blink rapidly.

"Why are you so mean, Haru?" the girl who was doing homework asked. "She was just trying to help."

"Well, she can stop trying because it's not doing anyone any good," Haru spat.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Phoenix stood up violently. His chair tittered for a moment before it regain its former position.

"Phoenix, it's fine," the girl whispered. Her brother shook his head.

"No, Lexi. It's not. I can't stand the sight of this guy. You and me! One on one, LP Battle!"

"Naw," Haru said offhandedly. "I look at you and I can tell: You're as weak as Akiko." He jerked a thumb at me.

My eyes lost their tears and gained a burning sensation. I felt my anger rising as I stepped forward with an insult ready.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiryu Sensei roared. I flinched at the volume our teacher mustered, including half of the class. She pointed at Haru, "I told Takumi that if he kept pushing you like that, you'll end up like this. In the end, you'll be nothing like him."

Haru bolted out of his seat, his face flushed red with anger, "THAT'S A LIE! I WILL BE AS STRONG AS MY FATHER! I'LL BE THE STRONGEST BURST WARRIOR IN THE WORLD! I PROMISED HIM AND MOTHER THAT!" he Bursted with Zekrom. Flapping his wings, he flew out of the window. I covered my eyes from the power of his wings. When I uncovered myself, one of the windows was broken. A few pieces of glass fell to the floor. The silence now was even worst than before as our class sat, transfixed by the shattered window. Kiryu Sensei sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Class is dismissed." She picked up some papers from her desk, stacking them neatly together. Then she left the room without another word. One by one, the other students walked out until I was the only one left. I sat down in a chair to steady my nerves.

Why would Haru just explode and fly off like that? I always thought he was the calm type of guy. Is his father's opinion that important to him? I closed my eyes. The image of his enraged eyes floated in and out of my memory. Why does he hate me? What did I do? True, I did send him to the nurse's office with bandages wrapped over all of his body. But was that enough to set his hatred level that high? Besides, it's not like he didn't send _me_ to the nurse's office…

I started slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Parukia smiling at me.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

* * *

Me: Wow...*grins* This is like a blast from the past!

Akiko: What are you talking about?

Me: Well, Takumi- *sees Haru glaring at me* *gloom* Can't tell you...

Akiko: Why not?

Me: *gloom* And I'm so proud of it too...

Haru: WHAT'S THERE TO BE PROUD ABOUT WHEN YOU MADE MY FATHER SUFFER SO MUCH?!

Me: IT MAKES A GOOD STORYLINE! NOW I SUGGEST YOU GO TO A SOCIALIST, GET SOME SOCIAL SKILLS, AND STOP INSULTING EVERYONE LIKE TAKUMI!

Kiryu: ...

Me: Hello, Kiryu! How's Mew?

Kiryu: She's fine...

Me: Hi, Mew! And Mew2! And Midnight (BlueBlackFantasy)! And Roxas198! And a special shoutout to Wolfie and Prince! If you guys are reading this, you guys know that I miss insulting you guys! *gets into a gloomy mood again and sits in a dark corner*

Akiko: So what's this business about Takumi?

Kiryu: He's an old friend...and a lot of crap happened to us. It's all MewBladeXxX's fault for making that forum.

Haru: And I suggest you readers don't join it.

Me: NO! JOIN IT! JOIN IT! *evil grin*...it's fun...

Akiko: You had coffee today, didn't you?


	4. Chapter 4: At Work for a New Home

Me: TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT, BABY! THEN I'M FINALLY FREE!

Akiko: Good for you, Blade!

Haru: ...

Me: *grins smugly* What's the matter, Haru? Jealous that I won't be doing any work while you sweat away in LP classes?

Haru: Hardly. You wish you can go to EBWA instead of regular high school.

Me: ... *gloom*

Akiko: Cheer up, Blade. At least you won't be working over summer vacation.

Me: ...LIES!

Akiko: *confused* Wait, you are?!

Me: I have _5_ AP classes next year! **5**!

Haru: And your point?

Me: You have no sympathy.

Akiko: While these two are exchanging insults, I'll go on ahead with the important stuff. These characters belong to their respective owners:

**MewBladeXxX:** Parukia and Diaruga and Kiryu

**BlueBlackFantasy: **Wendy

**Twilit eclipse: **Phoenix and Alexis

**Mewmewmewtwo: **Setsuko

**Naomi Uzumaki: **Suki

Blade sends his thanks for submitting them and reading his story!

Me: I'm still accepting OCs! However! If you submit any Legendary OCs, they're gonna go to a different school. Oh, and Wolfie...I LIKED YOUR OLD USERNAME BETTER!

Haru: And Blade does not own Pokémon or the characters.

Me: Must you remind me?

* * *

Another Abnormal Day at Work

I examined myself at multiple angles in front of the mirror. I sighed. Even though the pay was good, that doesn't mean that I had to like this job. I straightened out my green, Victorian-style dress and apron. My antennae gave me a higher perspective of the store, feeling and smelling the aromas. I looked at the mirror again to see that my broad, split leaf was crooked. I set straight it once more.

"Almost done, Akiko?" my co-worker, Chiaki, popped her head in the dressing room. Immediately, the smells of a hoya flower blanketed the room. I inhaled the soothing scent.

"Yeah. Let's go," I walked out of the room, making sure to close my locker door. Good thing we didn't have curtains. I would have probably cut them all up with my sharp, leaf-like hands. I examined my friend.

Chiaki was wearing a hat very similar to a hoya flower. She also wore a yellow collar in a shape of a flower. Her green and light pink dress matched her red eyes and green hair. A forest ribbon wrapped around her waist tied the whole outfit together. She smiled at me, "You look nice in that Leavanny Burst, Akiko."

"Thanks, but I think you match up with Lilligant more than I match with Leavanny," I grinned. Chiaki chuckled softly.

"You girls done? We can use some help out here," our boss, Makimi, called to us.

"Yes, ma'am!" we laughed, walking out to the dining rooms.

If you haven't already guessed, I work at a maid café. Yeah, I know. How low of me. Truth is, I needed the money and I couldn't find work anywhere else. Luckily, Makimi was kind enough to let me work at her café, even though I had no experience whatsoever. My boss doesn't tolerate any lazy workers however. If we were absent from work and we didn't have a good excuse when we came back, she waits patiently for a while. Just when you think you're off the hook, she springs a punishment on you. Usually it's cleaning the kitchens or the bathrooms or something far worse. I haven't tripped over her rules yet, but there was always a first time for everything.

Her café, the Never Meadows Café, looks like any other café you see, only with a Grass/Bug type interior. Makimi has her employees Burst with cute or beautiful Grass or Bug Pokemon instead of wearing maid costumes (since I didn't have a cute or beautiful Grass or Bug type, Makimi let me borrow her Leavanny. Apparently, Rosa wasn't up to Makimi's standards). I haven't seen another café that has done that. Then again, I can't go out too often.

To go to EBWA, I had to move here from my old town. Sadly, I had to go alone since my parents ran a family business at home. They allowed me to live on my own, provided that I send them letters every other week to let them know that I was safe and sound. I live in a so-so apartment with little or no money. I guess you can understand why I took this job.

To my surprise, I kind of enjoy working here. It was fun talking to people and seeing the smile on their faces. It made me want to work even harder when I can see the joy on my customers' faces.

The café was packed, as usual. And it was full of teenage boys, as usual. And a couple of men, as usual. Gee, I wonder if their wives knew that they were going here…

_Ding. _I turned to the entrance to see three men come in.

The first man that entered had a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes shone brightly as he glanced around the café. The man flicked his blond hair to the side, I assume, to get a better look. He wore a red sports jacket with a symbol of a dewdrop with a spark of fire in it on the left side, a black T-shirt with a Gengar's face on it, and dark jeans. The café seemed to brighten with the man's positive energy. He caught my eye and winked at me, causing me to blush a little.

The second man to enter had on a blue Chinese shirt with matching black pants. I could see that both clothing were made from rich velvet material. His brown hair was smoothed down but parted to let his brown eyes roam free. He had an easy smile that could woe any woman or girl, for that matter. There was something off about him, like he was never supposed to be here. I shook my head to clear the feeling.

The third man had a cold aura that greatly contrasted the other two men's. He had black, short hair that sometimes got in his dark brown eyes' way. He also had a silver bandana which his bangs fell in front of to cover his eyes, a silver scarf around his neck, and white gloves covering his forearms slightly below his elbows. The man wore a black, sleeveless shirt with the edges sewed with fur and, on the left chest, the same symbol as the first man and long, brown pants.

"Welcome home, Masters," I gave a big smile once I stopped blushing. The man with the sports jacket waved.

"We're back from the bar! Have you been taking good care of the house while we were gone?" I felt my face heat up. The man laughed, and the Chinese man joined in.

The cold man sighed, "Honestly, Clove. Can't you shut your mouth for five seconds?" Clove clamped his mouth shut for a second before saying.

"That's five seconds! Now," he rubbed his hands together. "Which table should we pick?"

"That one," the man in the Chinese attire pointed to a table near the windows. I gave a bow.

"Very well. This way, Masters," I lead them to the table. As they sat down, I placed three menus on the table. The cold man waved them away.

"Strawberry shortcake for me and a cup of coffee," he nodded to me. Clove laughed.

Strawberry shortcake! That's Takumi for you!"

Said man snorted. Takumi? I looked at the man again. Sure enough, I could see features that were quite similar to Haru. His aura felt the same too.

"Done staring?" he suddenly asked. I blinked in surprise. He didn't seem to blink at all; he just fixed an unwavering stare at me.

"I'm sorry, Master," I bowed in apology. "I didn't mean to stare." Takumi gazed at me for a while until he switched his attention to the windows. I looked at the other two, "Have you decided on what you would like?"

"Strong coffee for me's fine. What you want, Old Man?" Clove grinned at the last member.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" the "Old Man" yelled, slamming his hands on the table. I backed off a bit and felt everyone's eyes on us.

"You're causing a scene, Old Man," Takumi sighed. He looked at me, "Just give him Jasmine Tea." I nodded, writing down their orders. I bowed to them once more before turning away to walk to the kitchen.

"My name's Avery. A – VER – Y!" I heard the man shout at his companions.

"Whatever, Old Man!" Clove snickered. I gave a quiet sigh as I relayed the orders to the cook.

I continued to serve the other customers after I brought Takumi and his friends' orders. As I wrote down the order of a young couple, I felt a presence gazing at my back. I turned to walk into the kitchen and saw that Takumi was staring at me. I gasped a little before ignoring him and walking into my sanctuary.

"Hey, Akiko, what's wrong? You seem depressed," Chiaki shook my shoulder. We were in the back room on our break time. I looked up at her from my seat.

"Do you know a man name Takumi?"

Chiaki nodded vigorously, "Oh, yes. He was the best Burst Warrior in the EBWA and was said to have defeated all of last year's valedictorians. He was also placed first in the 15th Annual Burst World Competition. And!" she smiled. "I heard that his wife was placed first in the 16th Annual Burst World Competition. He didn't join that one."

Wow. No wonder why Haru was so determined to become strong like his father. A lot of people probably would want to be as strong as Takumi and his wife…

When I was on duty again, I saw that the trio by the window had gone. I walked up to the table to clean up the plates and cups. I noticed that they had paid for their meal and left an envelope behind. Curious, I picked it up.

_To Akiko Meishi._

I stood there, momentarily stunned. Who wrote this to me and why? And how did they know my name? The questions floated and bounced around my head.

Was it because they saw me have Reshiram? Highly unlikely since it was left on the trio's table and none of them were present during my Burst Battle. However…Haru could have told his father about me…then Takumi would be able to write this to me. But why would he pay attention to me? Was he an otaku at heart or something? I shook my head. That was the stupidest thought I could have come up with. Besides, Haru was bedridden with me at the hospital wing of the academy. And I certainly didn't see his father visit him or anything.

"Akiko! Hurry up!" Makimi commanded. Her stern voice jolted me out of my day-dreaming.

"Coming!" I slipped the envelope into my dress pocket. I'll look at it at the end of the day…

…

"Bye!" I waved to my co-workers as I left the café building. With my one shoulder backpack slung over my, well, shoulder, I walked towards my apartment. I sighed at the thought of coming home. Seriously, I would rather stay at the café than in my apartment. But, things like this couldn't be helped, I suppose.

I reached the gate to the estate. I cringed as the gate shrieked in protest at my opening it. I tracked through weeds before reaching the front door. Pulling my key out, I unlocked the door and went inside.

I placed my backpack neatly to the side. I took off my shoes and slipped into slippers. With that done, I sat in a wooden chair at my dining table. I took a deep breath before proceeding to open the envelope:

_Akiko Meishi,_

_You are hereby qualified to attend the Basuto Dojo. The Basuto Dojo is a private training ground in which a number of students is invited to attend. It does not replace your education at EBWA. Rather, it is similar to tutoring, except it is open to a limited number of students. The Basuto Dojo will cover your living expenses if you join, as all students who attend have their own special living quarters there. We only ask, in return, that you work hard and become a strong Burst Warrior in which your family can be proud of._

_Sincerely,_

_Takumi Chikai Genji_

My eyes widened in surprise at the letter. Whoa…did Takumi, one of the greatest Burst Warriors, invite me, _me, _to his dojo? I sat back in my chair, overwhelmed. Was this a dream? I pinched myself to make sure. Nope, not a dream.

I reread the letter. Wow…I still can't believe it…_cover your living expenses_…I looked around my apartment.

Some parts of the floor needed extreme repairs. I noticed small pieces of the ceiling breaking off and drifting to the wooden floor. The ceiling light swayed uncertainly, as if it didn't hold enough courage to continue lighting. I looked at the sink with little running water. Often, I had to buy gallons of water, just for a drink. The chair moaned as I stood up. I was certain that the table joined in with the chair. I walked over to my cot, careful not to step in any of the holes. The thin mattress squeaked in protest as I sat down on it, the letter still in my hand.

I took one more look around my beat-up apartment. _Cover your living expenses…_I searched the envelope for the directions to the dojo.

…

I had a sense of déjà vu as I stood in front of the dojo entrance. It looked a feudal Japanese building with the roof tiles and the wooden doors. Some cherry blossom trees took root around the dojo, giving the place a sense of serenity. I inhale deeply, catching the scent of the flowers.

I was aware of the soft pattering of feet coming from my right. I turned to see a young girl in a pink kimono that mirrored the cherry blossoms falling with a crimson obi and straw sandals. Her deep brown hair fell naturally to her shoulder blades. A sunflower clip held her bangs out of her sapphire eyes.

A Vulpix and Ralts walked beside her as she carried a brown bag up towards me. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked in her soft voice. I smiled at her.

"Is this the Basuto Dojo of Takumi and Suki?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yes. Are you Akiko Meishi? Father and Mother are expecting someone named Akiko Meishi."

"Yes, I am she. And you are?"

The young girl smiled. She couldn't be more than eight years old. "I'm Hana Genji, sister to Haru Genji, daughter to Takumi and Suki Genji. Father and Mother would be happy if you joined our dojo."

"Really?" I was surprised at her grasp of etiquette. From where I came from, I usually didn't meet kids this polite. I kneeled down in front of her. "I like your Ralts and Vulpix."

"Oh! This is Kabu and Gera," she pointed to the Vulpix and Ralts, respectively. The Vulpix smiled and gave a small cry. The Ralts simply waved. Hana smiled at me, "Father and Mother gave them to me. I love them so much!"

I grinned at her cheerfulness. Then, as if remembering, Hana's mouth formed a perfect O.

"I'm sorry! I should show you inside now!" she said, walking up to the wooden doors. The two Pokémon followed behind her. I stood up from my position just in time to see Hana knock on the doors. They creaked in protest at first but then opened right up afterwards. Hana looked at me with a smile. "This way! This way!"

I stepped forward to the wooden doors. I held my breath at the sight. The inside looked exactly like a Zen garden. The sand was brushed to represent flowing waters and whirlpools. Rocks littered the yard, symbolizing land. Some even had moss on them to show the similarity to grasslands. There were also a few trees to add to the beauty. I saw that someone had hung some chimes in one tree and strips of red and white paper in another. Some patches of grass sprouted from underneath the sand to add a bit more greenery. There was a pathway made of flat stones leading up to another building, this one looking like a temple.

Hana stepped on the stones, one by one, to go to the temple. I stepped on the stones after her, careful not to disrupt the garden. We finally reached the temple stairs where we climbed them to stand in front of the temple doors.

"Welcome to Basuto Dojo!" Hana smiled as she opened the door. I grinned at her cheerfulness once more. Suddenly, her face twisted into a frown as she looked inside. I glanced up to see what had changed Hana's expression so quickly.

The inside of the dojo was the standard for a Burst Battle: multiple boxes for different battles. The floors were wooden and the walls had a few scrolls hanging on. I could only recognize a few before turning my attention to the problem ahead of me.

"What did you say?" a man in a leather jacket yanked on the collar of another man. I realized with a jolt that the man being harassed was none other than Takumi. A crowd of Burst Warriors stood behind both men. I could feel the tension in the air as the two groups glared each other down. Takumi opened his mouth:

"You heard me, weakling. Get out of our dojo."

"Your dojo?" the man laughed. His cronies (or minions, take your pick) joined in. The man leaned in close to Takumi, "Listen, bud. Your little dojo is now under new management. I'm in charge now. So take your things and move somewhere else to play."

Takumi's eyes flashed before he smirked, "Move somewhere else to play, huh? That's right. You're too young to play with the big boys. So, move along." He waved his hand with an air of ennui. "I'm sure there's a nice playground for you and your friends to enjoy."

"Say that again!" the man spat. "I dare you!"

Takumi shrugged, "Maybe I should say it in a language you understand. Bok! Bok! Bok! Bok! Bok! Boookkkkk!" I had to admit, he did a great impression of a chicken. The students behind Takumi laughed. The gang members didn't have the same thoughts.

"He's not chicken!"

"He'll snap you in two!"

"Yeah! Take him down, boss!"

The man grinned, "I heard all about your skills, _Takumi. _And I honestly have no idea why people respect such a pretty boy."

"Well. That explains why I have a wife and you don't. Your looks aren't even half as pretty as mine," Takumi smirked. The man's face twisted in rage.

"ALL RIGHT! WE'LL SETTLE THIS WITH A BURST BATTLE NOW!" he shoved Takumi backward. The young man was able to regain his balance as the first man Bursted.

He was covered in silver army. His hands were replaced with metallic wings and his feet with sharp talons. He screeched horribly, causing me to plug my ears.

"Sit down, everyone. Special lesson today," Takumi said to the group behind him. They rushed to sit on the sideline. "Hana, take Akiko to the spectator area."

"Yes, Father!" Hana said. "Let's go!" she pulled on my hand. I stood there, transfixed. How did he know I was here? I haven't made a sound and he seemed too busy arguing with the guy to notice me. "Akiko-san!" Hana's voice snapped me out of my pondering.

I looked at the little girl apologetically, "Sorry." I let her lead me to where the dojo students were sitting. A boy leaned over to me:

"Looks like Mr. Jack-Ass is using a Skarmory Burst," the boy grinned. He had a pair of goggles on his platinum hair that were ready to slide down over his silver eyes. He wore a tan jacket with the letters K.O. on the back and black baggy pants. He glanced briefly at his watch. "Takumi Sensei is probably going to use Summer against him." The boy grinned at me, "Takumi Sensei loves to crush his opponents using Pokémon that are weak against his opponents. That just goes to show how strong Takumi Sensei is."

"Who's Summer?" I asked. The boy pointed to Takumi.

"That's Summer."

I looked to see that Takumi had Bursted. The smell of flowers intensified in the room. Takumi had a light green mask and yellow eyeliner around his red eyes. His hair turned white with green roots in the shape of a flower. He wore a red, rose-like glove on his right hand and a blue, rose-like glove on his left hand. His scarf transformed into a long green cape with a yellow choker. He wore a long-sleeved, green coat with light green pants and yellow dancing shoes.

Now I understood the man's reference to Takumi being a "pretty boy"…

"Really? You're going against a Skarmory Burst with a Roserade Burst?" the man laughed. "This is too easy!" the man flapped his wings, "Prepare to lose, Pretty Boy!"

Takumi just smiled, "We'll see." He crossed his arms and remained motionless. The man snickered. He flapped his wings before diving towards Takumi.

That's when I noticed how hot the dojo was getting.

* * *

Me: Well! Now we'll see what Takumi's made of!

Haru: ...

Me: Face facts, Haru. Your father loves to taunt his opponents.

Haru: Not that way.

Me: He was in the mood.

Akiko: WHY DO YOU HAVE ME WORKING AT A MAID CAFE?!

Me: EEP! *runs away*

Akiko: *Bursts with Reshiram* GET BACK HERE, BLADE! YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION!

Haru: *watches Akiko chase me* ...Anyways, Blade just wanted you readers out there reading this crap-

Me: IT'S NOT CRAP!

Akiko: *blasts Flamethrower at me*

Me: *ducks and continues to run with Akiko at my heels*

Haru: Right...anyways, he's still accepting OCs. Oh, and to-

Hana: Hi, Onii-san!

Haru: ...hello, Hana.

Hana: Blade-san wishes for you to review. He hopes you enjoyed it and will start on the next chapter as soon as possible!

Me: *hides behind Haru* SAVE ME!

Haru: GET OFF! *Bursts with Zekrom*

Me: NO FAIR! *starts to run away from both Haru and Akiko*

Hana: See you next time! *waves good-bye*

Takumi: *walks in* *sees the chaos* ...

Hana: Hi, Father!

Takumi: ... *facepalms and shakes his head*


End file.
